mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Rose
Audrey Rose (Feburary 2nd, 1981) is the daughter of Alice Rose and an unknown father. She is the descendant of Prudence Rose. It is notable that she and her mother look alike, and according to portraits of her ancestor, she looks like her as well. Audrey's mother died when she was ten years old in Passion Point Florida. She was then taken to an orphange, where she spent most of her life. When she was 16 years old, she was adopted by Leonard Howard and his wife Sherri Howard. She eventually joined the FBI before quitting to search for information on her mother, which lead her to Passion Point. Chief Garrick Wornos told her if she stayed in town he could help her find information on her mother. She took him up on his offer and took a break from the FBI. She was in town during the Passion Point Psychopath Murders. After the death of Chief Wornos, Theresa Wisemail named her Chief of Police. It was a job she didn't want to accept at first, but eventually did. =Childhood= Audrey Rose was born in an unknown town to Alice Rose. Growing up her mother liked to travel a lot. It always semeed like they were traveling. They never seemed to stay in one place very long. Audrey never understood, but enjoyed traveling with her mom. They traveled to Oklahoma, Colorado, Texas, Louisiana, Maine, Michigan, Virginia, and several other places. In 1990 they traveled to Indigo Bay Virginia, where they stayed for a few months. Audrey would return there later in her life to hunt notorious serial killer Lilith Winchester. When she was ten years old, her mother traveled to Passion Point Florida, where she was murdered by four men with compass tattoos. Audrey wouldn't remember Passion Point very well after that. When her mother didn't return, she was taken in by social services and placed into an orphanage. =At the Orphange= Life at the orphanage wasn't easy for Audrey. She managed to attend school and get good grades. She ran track and played Field Hockey. She often dreamed of her mother coming back, but reasoned that it wouldn't happen. Deep in her heart she knew that her mother was dead. But she had held hope. She was often teased at school for not having a family. And the older she got, the bleaker her future looked. Nobody wanted to adopt a teenage girl. She had no idea where her mother was, and had no idea of the identity of her father. She asked several people to help her look for information, but everybody always refused. In High School her grades continued to be good -- she got straight A's and B's. It was this that attracted the Howard Family. =The Howard Family= Leonard Howard learned of Audrey Rose when he came to the orphanage in 1997 to study a case. He took an interest in the young girl because of her ability at track and field hockey, and her good grades. He also recognized her, as he had known her mother. But he never told Audrey that. Leonard told Audrey that he would adopt her if she'd promise to join the FBI. Audrey could agree to that. Leonard tried to be a father to her, but always was more like a boss. He checked up on her homework, but never helped her. Sherri on the other hand was more motherly, but Audrey never felt comfortable calling her 'mom'. But it didn't bother Sherri. Audrey managed to get a scholarship to go to college, and after graduating joined the FBI as she had originally promised. =Passion Point= In 2009 Audrey was assigned to a case in Passion Point Florida. An escaped convict named Max Jones had been rumored to be hiding there. She managed to easily locate him -- as he was already dead when she arrived in town. But she wouldn't let the case go easily, and investigated further despite objections from the local chief of police. It was then that she discovered that her mother had been in Passion Point when she disappeared. Chief Wornos offered Audrey a place on the force if she wanted. She accepted the offer after talking it over with Agent Howard. She left the FBI with full intention of returning. Audrey proved an asset to the town as unlike her partner, Nathan Wornos she thought with her heart rather than her mind. Something that proved very helfpul. Audrey didn't have many friends in town, something she realized. And she didn't fit in well. But she was still well liked. She managed to befriend local newspaper writers Gallagher Dunsworth and Dave Dunsworth. It seemed that they knew more about her mother than she did. =The Passion Point Murders= When Edward Adair began his murder spree in Passion Point, Audrey had been named a suspect. She was cleared early on, and assisted in the investigation. It was through this she learned of her mother's death by the four men with the compass tattoos. After the death of Chief Wornos, Mayor Wisemail named her the next Chief of Police. Audrey refused at first, but eventually was convinced to accept the offer. But her term as Chief wouldn't last long as soon Dallas Emerson managed to get herself named Mayor. She then stripped Audrey of the title and dismantled the entire Passion Point Police Department. But Audrey used her pull with the FBI to get the new Chief of police removed, and herself reinstated. =Chief of Police= As Chief of Police in Passion Point, Audrey names Nathan as her Lieutenant and helps the Shirazi sisters find their parents killer. The killer tries to escape, but she ends up shooting them and fatally injuring them. Audrey helps rebuild the Passion Point Police Department, and resumes the search for The Magic Man. =Hunt for Lilith Winchester= Audrey also continues the search for Lilith Winchester. This eventually takes her to Indigo Bay, where she spots Lilith, but is kidnapped by her and Smith Holmes. Audrey manages to escape and continues the search. =Quotes= "You know, that's a great question to ask an orphan. Do you ask blind kids where they see themselves in five years? Yeah? Or hey. Do you ask Deaf people 'What have you heard lately"?" - when asked about her parents "Unfortunately, when I came here the FBI took my badge away. I've chosen to stay here. It's waiting for me if I ever get back. But no. Unfortunately I don't have anything that could clear me as a suspect. If you did however, that'd be great!" "I just remember her disappearing one day. She went to the bathroom when I was 7. And then... she wasn't there anymore." "They were... rough. Almost nobody would talk to me. I had to be rescued by Duke Balfour after falling into the ocean -- twice. And I almost got shot." - On her first couple of weeks in Passion point "There is, but unfortunately right now... I don't think we can just walk up to her mansion and bring her in. I've asked for support from Miami Metro PD, and had them station some officers outside of her house. I've placed her under house arrest for the time being. At least now, she might not escape again." "Oh, we can arrest her. I just don't think she'll come without a fight. And I'd rather not risk the lives of anyone else. We can keep an eye on her where she is now, while we prepare for this to go to court. We just skip over the bail part of everything. It's not like she's going anywhere." "Yeah. Don't complain about your parents to the orphan girl. Bad idea." "I could shoot three of you, before you get a shot off. So I suggest you put the weapons down on the count of three." "You're lucky i shot you in the leg. Now come on, let's get Janelle out of here." "I believe... you just jaywalked. Looks like I'm going to have to bring you in. It's a code 701. Afraid so. I can't just look the other way when someone breaks the law." "Oh, not good. She's hiding somewhere around here. I'm going to find her, and take her back to prison. Maybe. If I don't shoot her first." "I think that Arcturus is dangerous, but that this killer is just as dangerous. If they released Lilith Winchester, she could be an intended victim. That'd be fine by me, but... that's off the record." "Probably had a psycho convention. I guess the Rev wasn't invited." - On Arcturus holding Lilith Winchester "Let's see... judging by the sun... I'd say it took me half an hour to get to indigo bay. Then.. about eight minutes here, and fifteen minutes back. That's a total of 53 minutes, so just under an hour. And yes, I can tell time by the sun." "I said stop. Lilith Winchster, you are under arrest for the murders of Terrance and Traci Evans, Andrew, Katherine, Tabitha and Lindsey Merchant. John and Destiny Price. Gordon Sinnason. Alex Dutton. Bridgette Morrison. Charles Canyon. Brad Smith. Elric Amore. Robert Carlisle. Blaine Ashby. Paul Kentworth. Samuel Shaia. Mark Davis. Deacon Deveraux. Lydia Gauvin. Sergio Rinaldi. Cyrus Foss. And... well you get the point! Come along quietly, or I WILL shoot." Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Chiefs of Police Category:FBI Agents Category:Suspects Category:Witches Category:MISTX0